Computer Tomography (CT) is a technology for performing sectional scanning with an X-ray beam and a detector around a certain part of the subject (e.g., the patient). A CT scanner can be used for diagnosing and investigating various diseases, with fast scanning time and clear images. In general, before a diagnostic CT scan, it is necessary to perform a positioning scan and a tracking scan.
The positioning scan generally aims to obtain a positioning image by scanning the subject such that a monitored region for tracking scan can be selected on the basis of the positioning image. After completing the positioning scan, ten seconds to several minutes may generally be taken to select the monitored region(s) based on the positioned image. During the tracking scan, if a CT value of a monitored region is measured as achieving a pre-set threshold, a CT diagnostic scan is automatically or manually triggered. Wherein the so called CT value refers to the attenuation value of the X-ray beam after passing through the subject tissue and absorbed thereby.
NEUSOFT MEDICAL SYSTEMS CO., LTD. (NMS), founded in 1998, with its world headquarters in China, is a leading supplier of medical equipment, medical IT solutions, and healthcare services. NMS supplies medical equipment with a wide portfolio, including CT, MRI, digital X-ray machine, Ultrasound, PET (Positron Emission Tomography), Linear Accelerator, and Biochemistry Analyser. Currently, NMS products are exported to over 60 countries and regions around the globe, serving more than 5,000 renowned customers. NMS' latest successful developments, such as 128 Multi-Slice CT Scanner System, Superconducting MRI, Linear Accelerator, and PET products, have led China to become a global high-end medical equipment producer. As an integrated supplier with extensive experience in large medical equipment, NMS has been committed to the study of avoiding secondary potential harm caused by excessive X-ray irradiation to the subject during the CT scanning process. The present disclosure provides a method and device for adjusting a monitored region, also referred to as a monitored area, in a tracking scan to trigger a CT diagnostic scan in time so as to obtain a diagnostic scan image with good quality.